


Upon Awakening

by doctor__idiot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor__idiot/pseuds/doctor__idiot
Summary: Sam’s gaze is irrevocably drawn to Dean’s naked little ass as he crawls into bed, buries into the covers, only half of his torso covered, and Sam swears his brother is wiggling around on purpose, stretching out, putting himself on display.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://erotically-codependent-bros.tumblr.com/post/152919045712/are-there-any-somnophiliakink-lovers-around).
> 
> Re-upload.

It’s the middle of the night and Sam can see his brother’s eyelids drooping. He’s rolling his shoulders, working out the kinks from digging graves for the past four hours.

Sam wishes he was just as tired, wishes he could collapse into bed and fall asleep but he can’t. Adrenaline’s still coursing and he’s half-sure that ghost chick did something to him when she dug her fingernails into his chest because not only is he wide-awake, his entire body is thrumming with energy.

Dean mades a surprised – almost affronted – noise when Sam reels him in and kisses him within an inch of his life, arms wound tightly around him, practically lifting him up onto his tiptoes. Dean’s fingers curl weakly in the fabric of Sam’s sweaty T-shirt, neither holding on nor pushing away, and lets himself be kissed. He is pliant in Sam’s arms, spine a graceful curve against Sam’s forearms.

When Sam’s hands slip under his shirt, lifting it to bare the soft skin underneath, Dean gives another grunt und pulls himself out of reach. 

“Tired, Sam,” he says, sounding half-asleep already, and Sam suppresses a frustrated groan. He rubs his own chest, still feeling the phantom-pain of ghost claws, but maybe it doesn’t have anything to do with that. Maybe he’s just horny while Dean isn’t – it would be a new one but not all that strange.

“Aren’t you tired?” Dean asks and Sam shakes his head. “Not really.”

Dean looks at him for a moment, rolling on the balls of his feet, his head tilted to the side. It’s all Sam can do not to pull him back into his body and strip him down.

Then, to his astonishment, Dean starts taking off his clothes. Not like he does when he gets ready for bed but like he does when he gets ready for _sex_ , slowly and all the while staring right at Sam, and _all_ of them. 

“Well,” Dean says, shucking his underwear. “Knock yourself out.”

Sam’s gaze is irrevocably drawn to Dean’s naked little ass as he crawls into bed, buries into the covers, only half of his torso covered, and Sam swears his brother is wiggling around on purpose, stretching out, putting himself on display.

Sam’s self-control only lasts for so long and he’s out of his own clothes in a flash, folding himself against Dean’s back on the bed. Dean makes a small sound, acknowledging Sam’s presence, but his breathing evens out fast, the first soft snore audible even before Sam presses a kiss to the nape of Dean’s neck.

His fingers dance along his brother’s spine, down to the dip above his ass, and Sam feels him shiver in his sleep. Sam isn’t sure why it’s so damn hot that Dean is letting him do this but it is and his hands quickly find Dean’s hips, thumbs parting the globes of his ass, and Dean shifts back a little, into Sam even while he’s dead to the world.

Sam procures the small bottle of lube from the nightstand and wets his fingers, movements slow and gentle so as not to wake his brother. He stretches Dean out carefully with one, then two, then three fingers like he always does, listening to the barely-there noises Dean makes in his sleep, expecting him to wake up with every quiet moan. 

But he doesn’t, not even when Sam sinks his cock into him, going slow, so damn slow, and presses his mouth against the back of Dean’s shoulder to muffle his own moans. He’s got his arm wrapped around Dean’s middle and since Dean obviously isn’t hard, he bypasses his brother’s cock entirely to stroke his stomach, feeling the muscles contract and release.

The whole thing is so unfamiliar, new sensations all around, Dean so damn limp in his arms but still giving him those tiny breathy sounds, and Sam’s orgasm hits him faster than he would have liked. He stays where he is for a moment, Dean still just as unmoving but warm against him, skin slightly flushed, before he gets up and cleans both of them off.

He must have fallen asleep eventually because he startles awake when the bed dips next to him. Someone is speaking to him but it takes him a while to blink through the haze of sleep. “Huh?” 

He smells coffee and slowly comes to, sitting up. Dean comes into focus, sitting cross-legged on the bed, offering him a steaming mug of coffee. Sam takes it, his voice sleep-rough when he says, “Thanks. What’d you say?”

“I asked you if you could explain to me why my ass is sore this morning.”

Dean’s face is blank and for all of five seconds terror grips Sam and he nearly spills coffee all over the mattress. He doesn’t think he misread Dean’s offer last night … but maybe he did.

Then a slow grin stretches across Dean’s face, white-teethed and mischievous. “Pervert,” he says with obvious amusement and nudges Sam with a bare toe. Sam relaxes.


End file.
